1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reed valves and in particular to a reed valve including an integral shaft sealing lip for use between the crankcase chambers of a multi-cylinder, two stroke engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sealing problem exists between crankcase chambers of multi-cylinder two stroke engines. This is especially true when the engine uses a circular reed valve assembly between the crankcase chambers. Current practices use a labyrinth seal or split rings of polytetrafluoroethylene. Neither of these, however, is satisfactory and leakage between the crankcase chamber causes rough idling and inefficient performance.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these problems of the prior art and to provide a reed valve assembly with an integral positive-contact shaft seal. It is another object of the invention to provide a rubber facing for the reed block for increasing engine performance throughout the rpm range.